


Teddy's Favourite

by iRavenish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRavenish/pseuds/iRavenish
Summary: It didn't come as a surprise when Teddy demanded to finally go to the beach. In fact, he was asking for a trip to the seaside for a while now and even though Harry wasn't really keen on going, he was powerless when it came to his godson, and just couldn't say no when confronted with the pleading eyes of a sad five-year-old.There was only one little problem with the whole trip. Teddy insisted on inviting his favourite cousin, the one he reconnected with in the last year and the same one that quickly earned Teddy's trust and love, becoming his favourite person.Said cousin was of course none other than Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	Teddy's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/gifts).



> This is literally just a pile of fluff but I hope you enjoy it Suha! And everyone for that matter!

It was awfully hot due to the heatwave hitting Britain in recent days. The air was stifling to the point where even the strongest of the cooling charms were not enough to bring relief, so Harry was feeling gross and sweaty most of the time. It didn't help that he was taking care of Teddy for the week since Andromeda needed to tend to some family business. He was happy to help and take the burden off of her, not that Teddy was ever a burden for any of them but taking care of a five-year-old kid could be tiring for the best of them all. Since Teddy was easily bored when left to his own devices for too long and prone to causing mischief whenever he felt boredom creeping in, Harry knew that a week with him was going to be interesting.

It didn't come as a surprise when Teddy demanded to finally go to the beach. In fact, he was asking for a trip to the seaside for a while now and even though Harry wasn't really keen on going, he was powerless when it came to his godson and just couldn't say no when confronted with the pleading eyes of a sad five-year-old.

There was only one little problem with the whole trip. Teddy insisted on inviting his favourite cousin, the one he reconnected with in the last year and the same one that quickly earned Teddy's trust and love, becoming his favourite person.

Said cousin was of course none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy who was the most annoying git in existence, that had the ability to agitate Harry with just a word. Draco Malfoy who, despite mellowing down during their 8th year and becoming a somewhat tolerable presence in the Gryffindors' lives, was still as pretentious as ever.

The same Draco Malfoy that Harry was secretly dating for the last three months.

It was still so fragile and new and they were still trying to figure out how to navigate this relationship after years of rivalry. It started out as a tentative truce born from the understanding of the hardships they both went through. Their experiences were different, of course, but they were able to learn and grow from that together anyway. But most importantly they helped each other move on from the horrible things that happened just a year prior and that was what finally made them realize that they could be good together.

Well, not exactly that since what really did it was one of the many long nights spent together in the 8th year common room after a particularly hard day they've had. Everyone else was long asleep but Draco and Harry were still sitting on the plush couch, huddled together, talking in hushed voices. Until Draco finally fell asleep on Harry's lap. It was this unspoken trust and easiness in being in each other's space that made them realize what was right in front of them.

Harry was genuinely happy for the first time he could really remember and was scared that it wouldn't last. That they wouldn't make it last. So they both decided to just try and ease into being together slowly, without telling their friends, to really give themselves some time.

Harry wanted to give them a chance to savour it too. All the secret glances, and gentle touches. He wanted to be selfish for the first time in his life and have Draco only for himself for the time being.

Coming back to the problem at hand, Harry sighed heavily but agreed and the absolute joy on Teddy's little face was enough to make him believe that it was a good decision.

\---

It was a terrible, no good, very bad decision, he was absolutely not prepared to see Draco for the first time in two weeks like this. With his usually pristine hair in complete disarray from the wind, so carefree and smiling blindingly at Teddy, chatting with him from the moment they met up. Harry didn't know if he was jealous of Teddy or Draco and it was driving him insane.

Draco looked as if he walked straight out of Harry's dreams. And they were still fully clothed. He didn't know how he'd survive the day.

They decided to go for Wizarding Beach because even though Teddy wasn't that small anymore, he was still just a five year old who couldn't control his metamorphic abilities.

Harry only hoped that people would leave them alone and not bother them too much. He was well aware that they would be looking at them, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter spending the day together on the beach, it was bound to draw attention. However, he only wanted to spend a good day with Teddy and Malfoy on the beach and not be on the lookout for prying eyes all the time. He hoped that the wizarding folk would lose interest in them pretty quickly and if not Harry knew that his boyfriend could cast a damn great disillusionment charm.

"Come on, Potter, hurry up," blonde snickered, seeing how Harry was lagging behind them, seemingly frozen in place and lost in thoughts.

"Harry come on, come on! I wanna go swim!" Teddy screamed enthusiastically and squirmed impatiently in Draco's arms, his hair elongating in excitement and going from his usual brown to bright orange in seconds. It was endearing seeing him so excited.

Funnily enough, Teddy demanded that the blonde should carry him around as punishment for not coming over to see him for so long. Draco wasn't about to complain though, it was clear he absolutely adored his little cousin and was only too happy to oblige to his wishes.

Harry felt his heart melt at the sight of them interacting and just knew that it would become a problem. He honestly couldn't be less bothered by that since they were one of the most important people in his life and seeing them being so close made him happy.

They finally got to the beach and Teddy immediately started to drag them to the nearest ice-cream stand.

"Harry, Draco, come on, please! I want ice-cream and then swimming!" Teddy was as enthusiastic as ever but Draco stopped him gently.

"How about we go swimming first and when you get tired, we'll buy you some ice-cream?"

"But I want ice-cream now," Teddy pouted and looked pleadingly up at Harry.

Potter just shook his head and kneeled next to his godson. "You're going to have a tummy ache if you go swimming so fast after eating," he started lightly tickling the boy in hopes to brighten his humour and distract him enough to bypass the ice-cream stand.

Teddy started to giggle and bat at his hands so Harry picked him up, hoisted him up on his shoulders, and started to run to the water. Their little boy was laughing joyously and Draco looked on fondly as he made his way to the shore at a more moderate pace. He also collected Harry's and Teddy's shirts from the sand, where they carelessly threw them before diving into the water and tucked them safely in the towel bag.

When the blonde finally joined them, they were splashing around and when Harry spotted his boyfriend making his way in the water to them, he started to splash him as well.

Draco spluttered when the cold, salty water hit him right in the face and matted his hair to his forehead. "Oh, you're so on, Potter!" he admonished and teamed up with Teddy to win the splash war against Harry.

They ended up spending the better part of the afternoon goofing around and swimming. Draco made sure that Teddy and Harry drank some water from time to time to keep them hydrated since his boyfriend was like a literal child and didn’t even think about getting something to drink for them. Honestly, Draco sometimes had no idea how he survived when he couldn't even take care of himself.

When they finally got tired of playing in the water, Draco suggested that Harry should take Teddy and dry him off a little ("and make sure, he's not too cold, Potter!") and he would go buy them ice-cream cones.

Teddy's eyes flickered from blue to yellow a few times in excitement on the mention of his promised treat. Harry had to bribe the kid with a piggyback ride to keep him from running after Draco, even though he himself was very tempted to follow after his boyfriend. He made such a beautiful sight that Harry had difficulty keeping his eyes off him and being discreet with constantly checking him out. However, he allowed himself to look one last time at the expanse of this beautiful pale skin on display and finally took Teddy to towel him off.

He made sure that Teddy was dry before letting him play in the sand again. They started building a sandcastle together (it proved to be a lot more complicated than they imagined without using magic).

But after their failed attempts at making the sand structure looking slightly more presentable, Harry noticed that almost twenty minutes have passed and Draco was still nowhere in sight.

"C'mon Teddy, we should go look for Draco, yeah?" he encouraged and took his godson's little hand, making sure he wouldn't run away from him.

Teddy was happy to bounce in the direction of the ice-cream stand, all too eager to finally eat the cold sugary treat he's been waiting for all day.

However, Harry's humour constantly diminished upon seeing his boyfriend chatting to a group of admittedly very attractive people. Harry felt magic crackling in his fingertips when he saw a pretty blonde laughing flirtatiously and touching Draco's forearm, lingering there for a moment.

"Draco, ice-cream!" shouted Teddy and bolted in his direction, crashing into his cousin's legs.

"Yeah, you were gone awfully long, what held you up?" asked Harry, throwing a hateful look at the blonde's retreating hand and finally focusing back on Draco.

"I just met a couple of… acquaintances," he gave Harry a pointedly blank look and at once Harry knew what kind of relationship they had going on in the past. He very much didn't appreciate them touching his boyfriend.

"Great, can we go now?" Harry asked impatiently when one of them interrupted him.

"What's the rush? We'd love for Draco dear to stay and chat some more with us," he threw a suggestive wink Draco's way and Harry momentarily saw red. The final straw though was the blonde's hand again making its way again up Draco's forearm. And the utter git wasn't doing anything about it, basking in the attention, and probably being so smug upon seeing Harry literally fuming.

"That's quite enough of that," Harry commanded in a low, irritated tone. He guessed that his magic zapped the blonde because they hastily retreated their hand with a painful sounding "ouch" and a "what the fuck, mate?"

"Draco, what does 'fuck' mean?" asked Teddy curiously who was happily eating his ice cream, totally unaware of the tension growing around the group.

"I'll tell you when you're older," snickered Draco, earning himself a glare from Harry.

He rolled his eyes impatiently and took Harry's hand to help him calm down and reign in his unruly magic. Then he faced the group of his old acquaintances with an annoyed smile.

"As much as I enjoyed the flirting, as you can see I'm spoken for, so you can fuck right off."

"Draco!" scolded Harry, motioning at Teddy but it was futile when his face radiated equal parts smugness and happiness at the turn of events.

Draco didn't really care at that point anymore, and he proceeded to not care while kissing Harry right there on the beach in front of all these people.

They would probably be the talk of all the Wizarding London tomorrow, however, Draco really couldn't care less when he had his arms full of a happy Harry.

The scolding they were going to get from their friends would be well worth the possibility of holding Harry like this, freely and without boundaries, every day for as long as he'd have him.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌞 This fic is part of the GWB summer Vibes gift exchange. If you'd like to spread the love, [consider reblogging this tumblr post!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/630248452673110016)


End file.
